staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Lipca 2006
79px 06:00 Dom na głowie - odc. 4 - Portki dla Twardowskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Eko-Europa; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 1 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Moda na sukces - odc.2900 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3115); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Dbam o skórę odc. 69; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Nuda - maruda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Stuart Malutki - Złodziej pasztetu 1 (Meatloaf Baindid) kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Były sobie odkrycia - Stephenson (Stephenson); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 65 (odc. 65); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny - odc.19; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Re:akcja - odc.18; program dla młodzieży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Kiedy kota nie ma... 2/2 (Quand le chat n'est pas la); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 1 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szogun - odc. 4 (Shogun); serial kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Szpiedzy i piraci - odcinek 1 (Caraibi (Pirates) part 1) 100'; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Francja (1999); reż.:Lamberto Bava; wyk.:Mario Adorf, Paolo Seganti, Nicolas Rogers, Jennifer Nitsch, Anna Falchi, Remo Girone; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Opole 2006 na bis - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaret Neo-Nówka; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2900 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3115); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Siła futbolu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiedzi - "Dobrzy sąsiedzi"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 8 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.76)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: Brazylia - Francja (studio) (Brazylia - Francja) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 20:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: Brazylia - Francja (Brazylia - Francja) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: Brazylia - Francja (studio) (Brazylia - Francja) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 23:10 Wiadomości mundialowe 23:30 Córki mafii (Siestry) 80'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.ROSJA (2001); reż.:Sergiej Bodrow Jr; wyk.:Oksana Akinszyna, Katia Gorina, Roman Agiejew, Tatiana Kołganowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Noc kibica: MŚ w piłce nożniej - Niemcy 2006; magazyn 01:15 Sprawy rodzinne III - odc. 14 (Family Law III - ep. 314, Arlene's Choice); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Sprawy rodzinne III - odc. 15 (Family Law III - ep. 315, Children Of Lesser Dad); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Był taki dzień - 1 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:50 Echa Panoramy 06:20 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Smak Europy - Byłem mieszczuchem ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Kino wspomnień - Dwaj panowie "N" 99'; film fabularny; reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Joanna Jędryka, Stanisław Mikulski, Bolesław Płotnicki, Janusz Bylczyński, Wacław Kowalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Dookoła świata z Tippi - Odc 1/6 Tippi i słonie (Tippi and the Elephants); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Sąsiedzi w grupie rażniej - odc.1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Szanse-finanse - odc. Siłownia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 7 dni świat; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Makrokosmos - podniebny taniec (Le People Migrateur); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Syn Gwiazdy Porannej - Cz 1/2 (Son of the Morning Star) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:Gary Cole, Rosanna Arquette, Dean Stockwell, Stanley Anderson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc.1305; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 763 Trzy krzyżyki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wakacje z blondynką (1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Anglia - Portugalia - /studio/ (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 17:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Anglia - Portugalia (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); w przerwie ok.17:45 Panorama 19:00 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 Zdrada; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki Kabaret Ani Mru Mru "Premiery, prapremiery i prawie premiery" ; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Wakacje z blondynką (2) ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Czas zabijania (A Time to Kill) 143'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Joel Schumacher; wyk.:Matthew McConaughey, Sandra Bullock, Kevin Spacey, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Bezimienni (Los sin nombre) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1999); reż.:Jaume Balaguero; wyk.:Jessica del Pozo, Karra Elejalde, Jordi Dauder; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (271, 272) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08.00 Sonic X (32) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.30 Hugo Familijny - program dla dzieci 09.00 Podwodny świat - film dokumentalny, USA 2000 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (232): Straszliwa świadomość przemijania - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Nowak, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Maryla Rodowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Sergiusz Żymełka (powt.) 11.00 Męskie wakacje - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2001, reż. Lebrado Baracio, wyk. Beau Bridges, i Chauncey Leopardi, Rachel Hunter, Timothy Patrick CavaRaugh 13.00 Czarodziejki (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Kretchmer, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Leigh Allyn Baker, Shannen Doherty 14.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.00 Hell's Kitchen - reality show 15.50 Gotowe na wszystko (43) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria 16.45 Gotowe na wszystko (44) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross, Eva Longoria (powt.) 17.45 Chcę być piękna - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 20.50 Zastępstwo - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Bryan Genesse, Eric Roberts, Ice-T, John Beck 20.51 Piłka nożna: MŚ 2006 - mecz 1/4 finału 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Tajemnica - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Wayne Powers, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, LindaHamilton, Schuyler Fisk, Treat Williams 00.45 Gala boksu zawodowego 01.45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program 03.45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.30 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 08:30 No to gramy! - teleturniej 09:45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozrywka 10:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 2 (9/26) - serial przygodowy, Francja/USA 1997 11:45 Dama Pik 12:15 Na Wspólnej (521) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 12:35 Na Wspólnej (522) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:05 Na Wspólnej (523) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:30 Mamy cię! - rozrywka 14:45 Siłacze - rozrywka 15:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 16:20 Taniec z gwiazdami 3 - rozrywka 18:00 Kryminalni (1) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Niania (13/15) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni (2) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2004 21:35 Vanilla Sky - thriller, USA 2001 00:10 Królowa potępionych - horror, USA/Australia 2002 02:05 Telesklep 02:30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 79px 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nawigator – reportaż 07:15 Czy musiało tak być? 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Tygodnik Trójki 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 12:15 Deptane po drodze – reportaż 12:30 Kurier 12:45 X wagon – magazyn 13:10 Linia brzegowa 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Spojrzenie na Polskę – reportaż 14:10 Telenowyny 14:30 Kurier 14:35 „Somewhere: Barbra Streisand” – film dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:55 Piłkarskie nadzieje (1) – serial dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 23:00 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Solidarności i Olimpijczyków 23:10 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała (1) 00:30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006: 1/4 finału 02:10 Kurier 02:30 Kurier sportowy 02:35 Studio pogoda 02:40 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:55 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 06:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 06:45 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:30 Dekoratornia (56) – magazyn wnętrzarski 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Roseanne (32) – serial komediowy, USA 10:30 Skrzydła (32) – serial komediowy, USA 11:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 12:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 12:30 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix USA 13:35 Cień anioła (14) – serial obyczajowy, USA 14:35 Magia cyrku – cyrk 15:45 Modelki – reality show 16:50 Bibi Blocksberg – mała czarodziejka – film obyczajowy 19:00 Siatkówka: Memoriał Huberta Wagnera: 2. półfinał 21:00 W pogoni za cieniem – film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23:00 Trainspotting – komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 1996 01:00 Strażacy – serial dokumentalny 01:30 Ekstraliga – magazyn żużlowy 01:55 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:45 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:10 Na topie – wywiad z... 03:35 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 458, telenowela TVP 2004 06:20 Plebania - odc. 459 06:45 Plebania - odc. 460, telenowela TVP 2004 07:10 Plebania - odc. 461, telenowela TVP 2004 07:35 Plebania - odc. 462, telenowela TVP 2004 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:35 Janka - odc.11 - Oświadczyny, serial TVP Polska,Niemcy 1989 09:05 Wieści Polonijne 09:20 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Kaszubski smak (12) 09:50 Klan - odc.1080*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:10 Klan - odc.1081*, telenowela TVP 2006 10:35 Klan - odc.1082*, telenowela TVP 2006 11:00 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy 11:45 "W moim magicznym domu" Koncert Hanny Banaszak, koncert 2005 12:30 Święta wojna - Turystyka ekstremalna (206), serial TVP 2005 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 1 - 13*, serial TVP 2000 14:00 Polska na lato - Made in Poland, Teleturniej 2005 14:35 Polska na lato - W cieniu wydm. Opowieść o przyrodzie Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego - cz. 1, film dokumentalny 2004 15:05 Reportaż z planu filmu Filipa Bajona "Poznań 56", "Szczuny" 15:20 Majka - "A ja wolę uśmiech dzieci..." 16:00 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Dla siebie i innych, Reportaż 2006 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 356*, serial TVP 2005 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Ptasie mleko, serial animowany 1985 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Poznań ‘56*, dramat 1996 21:55 Polska na lato - Tańczące Eurydyki - Festiwal im. Anny German - Zielona Góra 2005, koncert 2005 22:45 Polska na lato - "To co dał nam świat" - Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar 23:35 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 356*, serial TVP 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Ptasie mleko, serial animowany 1985 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Poznań ‘56*, dramat 1996 03:45 Majka - "A ja wolę uśmiech dzieci..." 04:45 Polska na lato - Tańczące Eurydyki - Festiwal im. Anny German - Zielona Góra 2005, koncert 2005 05:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Dla siebie i innych, Reportaż 2006 06:05 Zakończenie dnia 79px 7:34 Seans radiowy - program szczegółowy 7:34 Pamiętam ten dzień - radiowe studio piosenki 7:37 Ja w sprawie bociana... - ludzie i zdarzenia 7:50 Wodzirej - uśmiechnij się 7:59 Życie artysty - Bogumił Kobiela - wspomnienia 8:08 Nie mów nigdy zawsze - radiowe studio piosenki 8:12 Lodzia (Bohaterowie dnia pierwszego cz. 01) - ludzie i zdarzenia 8:33 Bajki - program szczegółowy 8:33 Przyjaciel zwierząt (Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka odc. 21) - bajka 8:43 Warowny ogródek (Baśnie i waśnie odc. 10) - bajka 8:52 Miodobranie (Pomysłowy Dobromir odc. 12) - bajka 9:11 Seans w iluzjonie - Doktór Murek - program szegółowy 9:18 Doktor Murek 10:59 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Franciszek Pieczka: Pogrzeb kartofla - program szczegółowy 11:09 Pogrzeb kartofla - film obyczajowy 12:52 Dalai Lama - Filozof nadziei i ludzkiego współodczuwania 13:54 Rodzina do kina - Milcząca gwiazda - film fantastyczny 15:28 Bajeczka międzyplanetarna 15:45 Portrety - mistrzowie nurkowania: Divemasters - program szczegółowy 15:45 Divemasters - mistrzowie nurkowania - film dokumentalny 16:47 Rodzina do kina - Godzina pąsowej róży - film młodzieżowy 18:15 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Bogusz Bilewski: Rancho Texas - program szegółowy 18:20 Rancho Texas - film obyczajowy 19:46 Stary kowboj 20:04 Na przełaj przez PRL - Lato czeka! cz. 1 - program szczegółowy 20:06 PKF 21/46 - kronika 20:19 PKF 32/50 - kronika 20:32 PKF 27B/62 - kronika 20:43 PKF 28B/79 - kronika 21:04 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery - program szczegółowy 21:14 Kryptonim Nektar - komedia kryminalna 22:50 W chłopskie ręce - krótkometrażowy, 1946 23:30 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Marian Opania: Awans - program szegółowy 23:40 Awans - komedia obyczajowa 1:24 Wesele w Krobi Starej - reportaż 2:23 Seans: Pan na ekranie - Leonard Pietraszak: Menedżer - program szczegółowy 2:29 Menedżer - dramat obyczajowy 4:03 Zrób to sam - film informacyjny 4:14 Koniec 4:25 Gadające głowy 79px 09:00 Program dnia 09:05 Polski film fantastyczny - Ja gorę, film TVP 1967; reż.: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Wasowski 09:35 Polski film fantastyczny - Pieśń triumfującej miłości, serial TVP 1967; reż.: Andrzej Żuławski; wyk: Beata Tyszkiewicz, Piotr Wysocki 10:05 Opowieści o świecie - Genomania, film dokumentalny Francja 2000 10:50 Paradiso. Siedem dni z siedmioma kobietami, film obyczajowy Niemcy 2000; reż.: Rudolph Thome; wyk: Hanns Zischler, Cora Frost 12:30 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa, koncert 1978 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:15 Biografie - Dalajlama, film dokumentalny USA 2003 14:00 Polski film fantastyczny - Wenus z Ille, film TVP 1967; reż.: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Michael Kane, Isabelle Jan 14:30 Polski film fantastyczny - Mistrz tańca, Film fabularny 1968; reż.: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Łapicki, Bronisław Pawlik 15:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Kostnica (Kaplica czaszek), film dokumentalny Czechosłowacja 1970; reż.: Jan Svankmajer 15:15 Serial na lato - Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc.1, Serial 1982 16:15 Folkowe inspiracje - Reggae pod reglami 17:10 15 lat festiwalu "Malta", Reportaż 2006 18:10 Royal De Luxe "Peplum", widowisko 1996 19:00 Czas matek 19:25 Malta 2006 - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 1 - Devendra Banhart 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Miasto nadziei, film obyczajowy USA 1991; reż.: John Sayles; wyk: Tony Lo Bianco, Joe Morton 22:15 Malta 2006 - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 2 - Antony & the Johnsons 23:50 Na życzenie Widzów - Cowboy Bebop - odc. 1, serial animowany Japonia 1998 00:15 Malta 2006 - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 3 - Devendra Banhart 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Samowolka, dramat obyczajowy 1993 02:10 Malta 2006 - Koncert inauguracyjny cz. 4 - Animal Collective i CocoRosie 04:00 Zakończenie programu 79px 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski – film obyczajowy, Polska 1978 09:45 Idealni nieznajomi – komedia romantyczna, W. Bryt. 2004 11:20 Rodzina na wakacjach – komedia, USA 2004 13:05 Ślady kobiet – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:40 Kaena – zagłada światów – film animowany 16:20 Legenda telewizji – komedia, USA 2004 18:00 Linia czasu – film fantastyczny, USA 2003 20:00 Poznaj moich rodziców – komedia, USA 2004 21:55 Mistrzostwa na + 22:05 Premiera: Człowiek pies – film sensacyjny, Francja/USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 23:50 Zbrodnie umysłu – film sensacyjny, Kanada 2003 01:20 Oldboy – thriller, Korea Południowa 2003 03:20 Diabelska edukacja 03:50 Skazany na bluesa – film biograficzny, Polska 2005 79px 06:30 Bez żalu – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 08:10 Wywiad z Anthonym Minghellą 08:20 Mgły wojny: jedenaście lekcji z życia Roberta S. McNamary 10:05 Cinema, cinema 10:30 Głupi i głupszy II: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda – komedia, USA 2003 11:55 Gość w dom – komedia, USA 1995 13:45 Manchester United – komedia romant., Norwegia 2003 15:10 Na planie 15:45 Piccadilly Jim – komedia, W. Bryt. 2004 17:20 Król Artur – film przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 2004 19:25 Ella zaklęta – film fantastyczny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Irlandia 2004 22:00 Resident Evil II: Apokalipsa – horror, Niemcy/Francja/Wlk.Brytania 2004 23:30 Pornobiznes: naga prawda (5) – serial dok. 00:00 Intacto – thriller, Hiszpania 2001 01:45 Siedem lat małżeństwa – komedia, Francja 2003 03:20 Jiminy Glick w Lalawood – komedia, Kanada 2004 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 17:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny Long 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Gwiazdograj 21:00 VIVA Hits Polska 22:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Zone Club 06:00 Sposób na sprawno¶ć - magazyn fitness odc. 40 06:25 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 70 06:55 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 23 07:25 Grill u Rossa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 07:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 08:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 08:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 09:10 ¦wiat restauracji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 10:00 Podróże Loyda - program krajoznawczy odc. 9 10:30 Willa - reality show odc. 9 11:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 1 12:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 18 13:25 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 20 13:55 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 14:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 14:45 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 15:10 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 684 15:35 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 16:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 25 16:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 17:00 Nawiedzone miejsca - magazyn popularnonaukowy odc. 4 17:30 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 18:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 684 18:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 15 19:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - magazyn odc. 18 20:30 Uwodzicielki z Las Vegas - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 21:30 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 684 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 105 22:50 Kobiece fantazje - film dokumentalny 23:40 Randka z eks: Gavin i Nicola - reality show odc. 9 00:05 Miło¶ć w XXI wieku - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 5 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 105 01:20 Dom na miarę - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 02:05 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 13 02:30 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 03:00 Modny ¶wiat - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 684 03:30 Obieży¶wiat - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 04:00 Życie szpitala - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 05:00 Grill u Rossa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 05:30 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 23 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku